Postacie z Digimon Frontier
Oto spis bohaterów z serii anime Digimon Frontier Główni Bohaterowie Takuya Kanbara * Główny artykuł: Takuya Kanbara Kouji Minamoto * Główny artykuł: Kouji Minamoto Tommy Himi * Główny artykuł: Tommy Himi Zoe Orimoto * Główny artykuł: Zoe Orimoto J.P. Shibayama * Główny artykuł: J.P. Shibayama Bokomon i Neemon * Główny artykuł: Bokomon i Neemon Święte Digimony * Główny artykuł: Trzej Wielcy Aniołowie Dziesięciu Wojowników * Główny artykuł: Dziesięciu Wojowników Susanoomon Przyjaciele Pandamon right|thumb|PandamonPandamon zamieszkuje Toy Country. I jako jedyny pamięta prawdziwy cel tego miejsca, nawet ratuje Takuyę i Kouji'ego gdy ShadowToyAgumon chce spuścić na nich most zwodzony. Gdy wszystko zostaje przywrócone do porządku, Pandamon dziękuje DigiWybrańcom za pomoc. Whamon right|thumb|WhamonWhamon jest podróżnikiem po oceanach Cyfrowego Świata. Podczas z jednej jego wypraw, odkrywa świecący obiekt i go zjada, niestety, zanim może odpłynąć pojawia się Grumblemon i skanuje trochę ziemi. Został złapany w wirze wodnym, który zabrał go to Blue Cave, przez co cierpiał. Whamon był wystraszony, ponieważ cierpiał na klaustrofobię i przypadkowo zranił J.P. oraz Tommy'ego, Agunimon i Lobomon byli zmuszeni by go uspokoić, gdzie opowiada swoją historię. I w tym momencie pojawia się ponownie Grumblemon, po pokonaniu DigiWybrańców w Pałacu Seraphimona. Grublemon tworzy armię Golemonów i wszyscy są zmuszeni do walki, gdy Grumblemon ma zaatakować bezbronnego J.P., Whamon atakuje strumieniem wody i wyrzuca na zewnątrz Elektryczną Duszę Bestii, dzięki czemu J.P. może digimorfować w MetalKabuterimon'a i pokonać Grumblemona raz na zawsze, ale przy tym niszczy jaskinię. Whamon w podzięce zabiera DigiWybrańców na otwarte morze.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 14 Zostawia ich jednak na bezpiecznej wyspie, pozostając z nimi w dobrych kontaktach. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 15 Wrogowie Cherubimon * Główny artykuł: Cherubimon Armia Cherubimona Legendarni Źli Wojownicy * Główny artykuł: Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon, Duskmon Cerberumon Mushroomon * Japonia: Yoshikazu Nagano, Masashi Yabe (Mushroomon), Hiroaki Ishikawa (Woodmon) right|thumb|Muhroomon Mushroomony mieszkały przez jakiś czas w Breezy Village i zostały użyte przez Cherubimon'a do jego własnych korzyści. Widząc, jak Floramon starają się bezużytecznie bronić swoją wioską, Mushroomony niszczą ją bez żadnych skrupułów. Zoe nie chce pozwolić na taką jawną niesprawiedliwość i tym samym przyzywa do siebie Ludzką Duszę Powietrza, dzięki czemu staje się Kazemon. Kazemon z łatwością radzi sobie z Mushroomon'ami, jednak one łączą się w Woodmonaleft|thumb|Woodmon z którym przy Kazemon przy pomocy Lobomona radzi sobie. Po oczyszczeniu ich przez Lobomona, Woodmon wraca do postaci Mushroomonów, które nie mają zielonego pojęcia co się z nimi stało. Floramon witają ich z otwartymi rękoma.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 4 ShadowToyAgumon left|thumb|ShadowToyAgumon ShadowToyAgumon i ToyAgumon są mieszkańcami Toy Country, które zostało opanowane przez Cherubimona. Współpracowali razemright|thumb|ToyAgumon by bawić się z dziećmi. Ich pragnieniem było ukarać Ludzki Świat za to, jak dzieci potraktowały ich w tamtym wymiarze.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 7 Bakumon Golemon left|thumb|Golemon Golemon jest wysłannikiem Grumblemona, który stworzył go z ziemi, podobnie jak mitologiczne Golemy. Grumblemon użył go by walczyć z DigiWybrańcami w [Village. Dzięki budowie swojego ciała, jest trudny do pokonany i nie czuje tak łatwo bólu. Został zniszczony, by BurningGreymon zaatakował go. Gdy Grumblemon znajduje DigiWybrańców po pokonaniu Seraphimona, przyzywa do siebie armię Golemonów, które z łatwością pokonują Kumamon'a i Beetlemon'a. Niedługo po tym przybywa Bestyjna Dusza Elektryczności, dzięki czemu J.P. przemienia się w MetalKabuterimon'a i ratuje innych DigiWybrańców z opresji. Toucanmon Volcamon * Japonia: Pile Volcano Ōta left|thumb|Volcamon Volcamon jest strażnikiem sfery Ziemi Sakkakumon'a. Atakował J.P. bez przerwy, kiedy się pojawił. By pokonać go J.P. z łatwością, pytał go czy jego przyjaciele są naprawde przyjaciółmi. Złość, którą wywołał u chłopaka spowodowała, że dostał przypływu energii i go pokonał, a następnie zeskanował Volcamon'a. Beetlemon * Japonia: Masato Amada * Anglia: Steven Blum right|thumb|BeetlemonBeetlemon jest drugim strażnikiem sfery Ziemi Sakkakumon'a , narodzonym przez niepewności J.P. Beetlemon przybiera formę cienia Beetlemon'a J.P. i kontynuuje psychologiczny atak Volcamon'a. Pyta go, czy jego przyjaciele są na pewno jego przyjaciółmi przypominając jaki samotny był w szkole, jak starał się zdobyć przyjaciół ale było to nieudolne pomimo jego prób. Zanim jednak zabił J.P., przybywają pozostali DigiWybrańcy i dodają mu otuchy, żeby left|thumb|MetalKabuterimonuwierzył w nich i tym samym staje się MetalKabuterimon'em. Cień również przechodzi w postać MetalKabuterimon'a i rozpoczyna się walka, któą wygrywa J.P. - nie było jednak żadnego kodu fraktalnego, bo narodził się z cienia. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 24 Asuramon left|thumb|Asuramon Asuramon jest strażnikiem Ognistej Areny Sakkumon'a. Gdy Tommy zostaje uwięziony w tej arenie i był niezdolny do duchowej ewolucji. Asuramon pojawia się w zakapturzonej formie, by go uratować i mówi Tommy'emu, że chce pomóc mu w poszukiwaniach pozostałych DigiWybrańców. Asuramon wydaje się być przyjazny przez cały ten czas, zmuszając Tommy'ego by polegał na nim, a nie swojej Duszy. Tommy odrzuca taką ideę przyjaźni i denerwuje Asuramona, który ujawnia swoją prawdziwą formę jako Digimon i go atakuje. Gdy Tommy zyskuje prawdziwą lekcję przyjaźni i dzięki temu może digimorfować w Korikakumon'a i pokonuje Asuramona, oczyszczając go. Karatemon Honeybeemon Parrotmon Cherrymon IceLeomon Phantomon Snimon left|thumb|Snimon Snimon jest dowódcą w Wietrznej Fabryce. Rozkazał Goblimonom złapanie wszystkich Kokuwamonów i zniewolenie ich, by produkowały prąd dla jego własnych potrzeb. Snimon zmusza ich do niewolniczej pracy do momentu, gdy DigiWybrańcy postanawiają interweniować - jego podwładni padają jako pierwsi, a on sam wkracza do walki przeciwko rebelii. W tym momencie J.P. znajduje swoją ludzką duszę elektryczności. Po walce, Kokuwamony zostają uwolnione, a Snimon zostaje pokonany.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 5 Podwładni Goblimon left|thumb|Goblimon Goblimon był głównymi siłami Snimona do walki w anime. Miały przeciwstawić się sile rebelii ze strony DigiWybrańców oraz uwolnionych Kokuwamonów. Niestety, po pokonaniu ich przez dzieci - uciekł w popłochu ze swoim władcą, Snimonem. Minomon right|thumb|Minomon Minomon rozciągały się na elastycznej pajęczej sieci i służyły Snimonowi jako szpiegi, wykrywając każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. W ten sposób nikt niepostrzeżenie nie mógł się przedostać do wietrznej fabryki bez ominięcia Minomona. ShadowWereGarurumon right|thumb|Doggymon * Japonia: Jōji Nakata (WereGarurumon (Czarny)), Ikkei Seta (Doggymon) ShadowWereGarurumon był wyścigowcem, który wziął udział w wielkim wyścigu Trailmonów, towarzyszył mu Doggymon i jego partnerem był Trailmon (Buffalo). Jest okrutny i bezlitosny, zrobi wszystko, by wygrać i osiągnąć swój cel. Wystraszył wszystkich przeciwników, co umożliwiło DigiWybrańcom przejęcie zwycięstwa. Złość, która pojawiła się po tym, jak Takuya go wyprzedził - doprowadziła obydwoje do mostu, gdzie stoczyli osobistą walkę. Przegrał z rąk BurningGreymon'a, który wykopał jego Trailmona poza linię.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 18 Ponownie się pojawia z Doggymon'em w momencie, gdy ewakuowana jest Autumn Leaf Fair. Chcą wepchać się przez linię, by uciec przed Królewskimi Rycerzami, jednak Zoe informuje ich, że każdy będzie miał szansę uciec i wracają do czekania w kolejce.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 45 Podwładni Doggymon right|thumb|Doggymon Jedyny współpracownik BlackWereGarurumon'a. Jego zadaniem było wyeliminowanie pozostałych uczestników zawodów Trailmonów, więc rzucał bombami oraz kopał dołki by ich przechytrzyć. Ponownie pojawia się w sadze Królewskich Rycerzy, gdy chce uciekać wraz ze swoim sprzymierzeńcem przed byciem skasowanym. IceDevimon Saggittarimon Lucemon * Główny artykuł: Lucemon Armia Lucemon'a Królewscy Rycerze * Główny artykuł: Królewscy Rycerze SkullSatamon Knightmon D'Arcmon * ''Główny artykuł: D'Arcmon Hippogriffimon * Główny artykuł: Hippogriffimon Murmuksmon * Główny artykuł: Murmuksmon Ornismon left|thumb|Ornismon Ornismon jest starożytnym Digimonem, którego uwięzili AncientGreymon oraz AncientGarurumon w odległych czasach, gdy zagrażał DigiŚwiatowi. Gdy okrutny Murmuksmon usłyszał o nim, utworzył plan, by obudzić śpiącego Digimona z jego pułapki i użyć go do zemsty na tych, co wygonili go z Straconej Wyspy. Murmuksmon wyzwala wojnę pomiędzy Digimonami typu Bestii, a Człowiek na wcześniej wspomnianej wyspie, by zdobyć kod fraktalny i tym samym przebudzić Digimona. DigiWybrańcy odkrywają jego zamiary, niestety, jest za późno by cokolwiek zrobić i Ornismon zostaje przebudzony. Modlitwy Kotemona sprawiają, że AncientGreymon i AncientGarurumon pojawiają się ponownie, a nastepnie kończą z Ornismon'em raz na zawsze. Pozostałe Digimony Wioska Ognia Pagumon Candlemon Floramon * Japonia: Mamiko Noto, Nao Kouyama thumb|left|Floramon Floramon są mieszkańcami Breezy Village. Ich największym życzeniem jest to, by ich wioska rosła szczęśliwa i dobrze prosperowała z odwiedzinami innych Digimonów. Niestety, zostały zaatakowany przez trio Mushroomon'ów, którzy zniszczyli ich robotę oraz powstrzymali przed dokańczam czegokolwiek. Bokomon wydedukował, że Cherubimon zmienił ich serca. Zoe nie mogła patrzeć na tę jawną niesprawiedliwość. Z pomocą Kazemon i Lobomon'a, Mushroomony zostały oczyszczone. Floramon i Mushroomony zostały uwolnione by żyć w swoich wioskach tak, jak tylko chcą. Kokuwamon * Japonia: Yusuke Oguri, Norihisa Mori, Kazunari Kojima (Kokuwamon), Keiichi Sonobe (Starszyzna Kokuwamon), Miwa Matsumoto (Dziecko Kokuwamon) left|thumb|Kokuwamon Kokuwamon zamieszkują las niedaleko Wietrznej Fabryki i zostały zniewolone przez Snimon'a poprzez swoją zdolność do wytwarzania prądu. Zostały zmuszone do wytwarzania prądu, a także życia w marnych warunkach. DigiWybrańcy postanowili przeciwstawić się takiemu zachowaniu i dochodzi do rebelii, w między czasie J.P. każe uciekać tym, które są niezdolne do walki i sam znajduje ludzką duszę elektryczności, stając się Beetlemon'em. Po zniszczeniu fabryki, Kokuwamony wracają do swojego domu. KaratsukiNumemon Monzaemon Togemon Tsunomon Shamanmon right|thumb|Shamanmon Shamanmon jest jednym z nielicznych, prawdziwych wróżbitów w Fortune Village. DigiWybrańcy idą do niego, by dowiedzieć się więcej o Duszach Bestii. Grumblemon atakuje zanim mogą zdobyć jakiekolwiek użytecczne informacje. Shamamon był zdesperowany, ponieważ nic nie mógł zrobić i przez to Ognista Dusza Bestii pojawia się przy nim, przez co duchowo ewoluuje w BurningGreymon'a. Niestety, nie jest w stanie się kontrolować, przez co wygania z wioski Golemon'a oraz Grumblemon'a, a następnie chce atakuje DigiWybrańców. Takuya jest zmuszony by go oczyścić, a następnie zabiera jego duszę.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 11 Deramon Gomamon Trailmony Piddomon Burgermon Pipismon Dark Trailmon thumb|Dark Trailmon * Japonia: Kōji Ishii * Anglia: Dave Wittenberg '''Dark Trailmon jest specjalnym Trailmon'em, który podróżuje przez Mroczny Terminal. Gdy Takuya znajduje się w tym miejscu po pokonaniu przez Duskmon'a, Dark Trailmon proponuje mu powrót do świata ludzi. Takuya reaguje chętnie na tę ofertęDigimon Frontier, odcinek 21. Zmienia się w Flamemon'a i zabiera go w przeszłość, gdzie decyduje się powrócić do Cyfrowego Świata. Dark Trailmon mówi, że to była oferta w jedną stronę, jednak Flamemon naciska i w końcu zgadza się go zabrać do DigiŚwiata, gdzie ponownie staje się Agunimon'em. Trailmon (Angler) SuperStarmon Mamsemon Inni ludzie Rodzina Kanbara Rodzina Kanbara składa się z następujących ludzi: * Takuya Kanbara - posiadacz Legendarnej Duszy Ognia. * Hiroaki Kanbara - tata Takuyi. Uczy syna grać w piłkę nożną W momencie, gdy Takuya wyrusza w swoją podróż do DigiŚwiata, jest spóźniony na urodziny synaDigimon Frontier, odcinek 1, chociaż dociera do domu na nie. * Yuriko Kanbara - mama Takuyi. Krzyczy na męża, że ten jest spóźniony na urodziny Shinyi, kiedy Takuya wyrusza w swoją podróżDigimon Frontier, odcinek 50 * Shinya Kanbara - młodszy brat Takuyi. Jego urodziny są w momencie, gdy seria się zaczyna, a Takuya wraca w samą porę by je świętować. Rodzina Minamoto i Kimura * Japanese: Katsuyuki Konishi (Ojciec), Rieko Nakayama (Mama Kouichi'ego) Rodzina Minamoto i Kimura składa się z następujących ludzi: * Kouji Minamoto - posiadacz Legendarnej Duszy Światła * Kouichi Kimura - posiadacz Legendarnej Duszy Ciemności * Babcia Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego - ujawnia Kouichi'emu, że ma brata bliźniaka zanim umiera.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 33 * Ojciec Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego * Mama Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego * Macocha Kouji'ego Rodzina Himi * Japonia: Rieko Nakayama (Mama), Kishō Taniyama (Brat) Rodzina Himi składa się z następujących ludzi w niej: * Tommy Himi - posiada duszę Legendarnego Wojownika Lodu * Tata Tommy'ego * Mama Tommy'ego - Jej twarz widzimy po raz pierwszy w cyfrowym TV, kiedy Tommy czuje się opuszczony i osamotniony, co wykorzystuje Bakumon do przejęcia kontroli nad nim.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 9 * Yutaka Himi - starszy brat Tommy'ego. Jest trochę niecierpliwy i rozdrażniony poprzez dziecinną naturę swojego brata, ale życzy jemu by przestał polegać na innych i wziął się w końcu za siebie, bo chce by Tommy dojrzał emocjonalnie.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 25 Tommy pisze do niego list podczas przygody, by pokazać mu, jak bardzo się zmienił poprzez przebywanie z ludźmi, którzy są dla niego jak rodzina.Digimon Frontier: Oryginalna Historia: Rzeczy, które powinny zostać wypowiedziane Rodzina Michi thumb|Mama (lewa) i Michi (prawa) * Japonia: Ken Nakamura (Micchan), Rieko Nakayama (Mama) Michi i jej mama są sąsiadami Takuyi. Odjeżdżają samochodem, gdy Takuya wraca do świata realnego w postaci Flamemon'a i przypadkowo wpada w kolizję z nimi. Pomimo prób wyjaśnienia swojej tożsamości, one odjeżdżają z krzykiem ponieważ były wystraszone jego wyglądem.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 22 Kategoria:Digimon Frontier Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Frontier Kategoria:Artykuły wymagające dopracowania